


I'm Not Doing That Again

by Gorlassar



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Acrophobia, Art, Canon Compliant, Comic, Gen, Missing Scene, aquaphobia mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorlassar/pseuds/Gorlassar
Summary: Fictober prompt 8 [comic art]Missing scene. Everybody has fears, but Leo can't seem to avoid his.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: A Way Out Fictober 2020





	I'm Not Doing That Again

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to get images to work here, so if anything's broken let me know.
> 
> Aside from canon typical swearing and a couple of tagged phobias, I can't think of any other warnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! And shout out to LambentWarg for the proof read to keep me typo free!


End file.
